112522-the-sheer-amount-of-trolling-going-on-an-wss-facebook-page
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Threatened why would WoW players feel threatened by a Wildstar. I mean WoW has what over 7 Million Players and Wildstar sold what around 600k copies and have been bleeding members since day 1 to the point they have to introduce mega servers to address the low server pops. Are you sure WoW players feel threatened... are you really sure ;) P.S. I like Wildstar and Im a GM of a Guild currently doing GA, But Im not blinded too the mistakes the developers have made and bashing upset customers even though I agree most are probably trolls isn't helping carbine its hurting them. I give this game a 50/50 shot it will be able too pull up from this downwards tail spin. Ive got my fingers crossed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Saying stuff like RIP WIldstar is pretty much trolling. Now saying "you know, the game isn't for me. the end game is too much of a time sink for me." that's more honest criticism. Of course people aren't going to write why they dislike the game on facebook, they're just going to most likely leave, if anything give a review on some review site if they're those kind of people. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I get that. I feel bad for the folks at WS. It's easy to be amazed on a daily basis at all the work that went into making this game. All the tiny little details. Then to see it hit such a fast decline must be heart wrenching for them. I have empathy for them. | |} ---- WoW players don't feel threatened by WIldstar, they barely know WIldstar exists. The ones that have played it, judging by anecdotal evidence on the forums have both good and bad to say about the game and ultimately left for the same reasons as non WoW players, too tedious, grindy and time consuming without much to offer non raiders. When articles like the recent wildstar based comic are discussed on the WoW forums I see very little that is outright hate, trolling or immaturity towards Wildstar you might be surprised if you head over to the WOW forums to find that WIldstar is discussed without lots of trolling and hatred, I don't think I could say the same for any WoW discussion on the WIldstar forums | |} ---- ---- Links? I haven't seen any threads with "WoW hate", just hate for people constantly feeling the need to bring up WoW and distaste for where WoW is now. People know what it is, we get it and we've stopped caring about it, that's why we're not playing WoW I would believe. | |} ---- ---- While it is true on facebook, I think that's just the nature of Earth in general anymore. Or at least what is known as the first world. | |} ---- ---- Indeed & Agreed... couldn't have said it better. As I stated in my first post in this thread... there are those on the opposite side of the coin, that somewhat actually decently agree on some of the supposed "not so popular" opinions and viewpoints. :D | |} ----